


The Road Not Taken - excerpt

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Parallel Universes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second Kili, Sex Toys, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, birthday fic, excerpt from NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili celebrate Prince Kili's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Not Taken - excerpt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceealaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/gifts).



> (a) Birthday fic for my bb Alaina. :D (b) based in a world I haven't actually written yet (it's my NaNo) where Fili got kicked into an alternate universe where Prince Kili was pining for his Fili who is all happy with his betrothed lady and they end up together and then Fili's Kili shows up too to join the party. Verses are Never Lost Erebor and Never Went On Quest. This is really just porn.

"It's so odd," Fili mused as he watched Prince Kili twine together with his Kili. "The two of you have completely different name days."

Prince Kili hummed softly, more interested in nibbling on his double's neck and shoulder. Kili squirmed and grinned at Fili as he ran his fingers through the prince's hair. "Not that odd, Fi. Remember, Ma was running from Erebor. Here she never had to."

"Also our name days were kind of...ordered," the prince said. "You and Fili have different dates too."

"That must make things easier on your ministers," Fili said as he crawled onto the bed, hands running up the naked sides of both Kilis. "So, my prince, how would you like us to honor you?"

Prince Kili smiled and rolled onto his back, tugging on Fili to have the blond straddle him. "I would have you."

Kili pressed close against Fili's back. "And I would have you," he added.

"You're too much of a cock slut to give up having something inside you," Fili pointed out as he reached back to bury his fingers in Kili's thick hair and cradle the base of his skull.

"I have toys," the prince said, licking his lips. "Toys I'm sure Kili will like."

"And how would you know that?" Fili asked, grinning as he ground down against the prince.

"Because I like them," Prince Kili said, his hands on Fili's hips.

"And we might have played with each other," Kili said. "When you were gone on that hunt with the other Fili."

"You're going to have to show me later," Fili said, letting the prince dictate where he wanted him.

"Maybe for your name day," Kili said, leaning in and licking along the thick black lines of ink on the nape of Fili's neck. "Or mine. I love making you squirm."

"You enjoy it far too much," Fili said, arching back against Kili. The prince rolled over and snagged a bottle of viscous fluid and passing it over to his double. "Not going to do it yourself?"

"I'd rather watch," Prince Kili said as he settled more comfortably.

Kili nuzzled and nibbled along the strong slope of Fili's shoulder, reaching down and slipping a slick finger inside him. Fili arched back against his brother, barely noticing the bottle being passed back as Kili opened him and played with him. He didn't often allow himself to be mounted but having Kili's long and talented fingers inside him was its own type of pleasure and reward.

"You love it when I play with you," Kili murmured as he nuzzled and then sucked on his ear gently. Kili's fingers--had they gotten to three that fast?--had brushed against his prostate and started milking him for all he was worth.

"Don't finish him just get," the prince said. "I want him to fuck me."

Fili opened his eyes--when had he closed them?--when the prince wrapped a slick hand around his cock. Fili smiled down at him as his Kili withdrew his fingers.

"You're manhandling me," Fili accused as the prince reached for him. Fili leaned down and kissed him as he ran a hand around down the prince's side.

"You weren't complaining," Prince Kili said as Fili nuzzled at his beard with its braids and beads. "Now, come on and show me what you've got."

Fili grabbed a leg and pulled the prince roughly down against him, listening to him laugh--so like Kili and yet so different--as he pressed inside the prince. The laugh turned into a moan as Fili slowly thrust in and out. Prince Kili grabbed him by the hair for more kisses as they found a rhythm that would work between them, fingers tight and knotted in the strands.

He was almost startled when he felt a hand on his back and a tongue tracing a familiar pattern on his back. Ages ago they had bribed Dwalin to mark them with each other's sigils. Kili wore his along his bow arm and Fili his whole back. They were each other's strength and that was all that mattered. Now, though, he could feel Kili's warmth against his back, the weight of his cock against his ass. Fili pulled away from the prince, biting his lip lightly and tugging as his hips stilled. The prince whined but worked with them as they shifted, Fili carefully pulling out of Kili.

"Good?" his Kili asked them both.

"Yeah," the prince said, sliding off the bed. Fili reached out, steadying him, as the prince walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a plug carved of black stone and one of decent length and width. Fili felt Kili shiver in anticipation as the prince circled begin them.

"You get yourself?" Prince Kili asked, kneeling behind Kili and sliding a possessive hand down his chest.

Kili leaned into him, licking his lips. "Yeah, so give it to me."

Prince Kili looked over Kili's shoulder at Fili as he pushed the plug inside the other brunet. Kili gasped, arching back against the plug, and groaned. His eyelashes fluttered and Fili could see how the prince was working Kili with the toy.

"I think our little raven is good," the prince said, smiling at Fili.

"Good," Fili said with a chuckle. "Now get your legs back around me."

"So bossy," the prince said. He kissed Kili quickly and crawled over to Fili. "What do you want?"

"Like before, on your back," Fili said. He helped the prince while Kili panted behind him and pushed his legs against his chest as he sank back inside Prince Kili's ass. "Feel fantastic," he said, kissing him.

"Give me more," the prince said, his inner muscles fluttering against his cock.

Kili nibbled along Fili's shoulder as he pressed close, hands stroking and touching as he wanted. Fili bit back a curse as he stayed still, waiting, until Kili pushed into him. Fili groaned, resting his head on the prince's shoulder. It took a moment to adjust to the feel of Kili around his cock and inside him, the subtle differences of each of his lovers, almost completely overwhelming him. He loved it.

"Mahal," Kili moaned, rubbing his face against the back of Fili's neck almost as if he was marking him.

"Move," the prince begged from under Fili.

Kili nodded and the three of them fumbled their way into a rhythm. The prince and Kili worked Fili back and forth between them, making him feel like a toy they were fighting over. The fight, if it was that, was electrifying. Fili was getting stimulated more than the others, so much that he had leaned over the prince and panted as he thrust in and out of him in opposition to Kili behind him. When he came it was with a whimper and both Kilis desperately crying for more. Fili kissed one of them and untangled himself enough to let them at each other. He watched them through the veil of pleasure and sleepiness as they finished each other off.

Kili collapsed against Fili's chest, curling up against him as he shuddered and shivered through the aftermath of his orgasm. The prince lay snuggled up against Fili's side, his hand idly stroking Fili's chest hair--that he could reach that wasn't under Kili.

"That was an excellent name day," Prince Kili murmured.

Fili smiled and shifted to kiss his cheek. "'m glad."

"Fi," Kili whined from his perch on top of Fili. "Can you take the plug out?"


End file.
